Electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet/personal computers commonly send out event notices by a displaying manner, a vibrating manner, or a ringing manner. The events includes preset events (e.g. a meeting reminder, and a birthday reminder) and real-time events (e.g. a call reminder, a message reminder, and an email reminder). However, the above-mentioned event notifying manners are manually preset by the user.